Strange little tales
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: well I was bored one day so... I wrote these, strange little tales! Hellsing, inuyasha and D.N. Angel crossover


Here are some funny things I made up while not listening to the teacher!

Oh and there is going to be different anime's in this!

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own any thing, but my self, Sesshy, bob, bobby and the world!

Sticks and stones (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha sat happily in a tree, Kagome under him. "Sticks and stones might break my bones but words will never hurt me" Inuyasha sang to him self.

"SIT" Inuyasha came falling out of the tree head first, he landed three feet away from Kagome. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome got up and begun to walk away. "And you said 'Words' would never hurt you" Inuyasha fell back down into the hole.

Alucard meets Happy bunny (Hellsing)

Alucard was at Hellsing shooting range when Seras Victoria came walking into the area laughing her head off. "Police girl, would you please be quiet" said Alucard to the giggling girl. "Oh master this is so funny" Seras held up a book with a bunny on the cover. "What is that?" Alucard asked.

"It's a Happy bunny book, here look at this" Seras held up a page with Happy bunny holding a lemon and in writing that says, When life gives you lemons use them to squirt lemon jus in the eyes of your enemies.

"See master isn't this funny" Alucard grabbed the book. "Well it is use full for one thing" Alucard through it up in the air and shot it with Jackal, the book blew up. "What an amazing target" Seras had blinked a few times before leaving the scene.

"Hahaha, Hahaha, that was amusing" Alucard lifted Jackal and begun to shoot the targets again, when a bunny appeared in front of his face and squirted lemon jus in his eyes. "Holy Shit!" Alucard started to shoot the bunny but it kept on disappearing.

"Stupid rabbit!" yelled Alucard over the sound of jackal going off. "That's Happy bunny to you!" the bunny appeared in front of Alucard. "You broke my book" said the bunny. "Now you go tell my fan sorry or else I will haut you for eternity, BWAHAHAHAHA! Go!" Alucard walked away mumbling to himself about talking bunnies.

Dark and walls (D.N Angel)

Dark was running through the halls of the museum, laughing his head off, yet again he managed to steel another piece of art. "Stupid police, what a drag, they didn't even try to catch me" Dark laugh again.

He was running through the streets of the city, when it happened, the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to a famous art thief, he hit a wall, and not just any wall, a wall ten feet in the air. Dark slid down the wall slowly, when he got up there was Toto, laughing her head off.

"Aw shut up bird" Said Dark. "Oh but that would be you, I have never seen some one fly then hit a wall, that so resembled a bird" Dark gave her one good glare. "Go peck some thing" Dark walked away to Toto laughing.

The goddess (Inuyasha)

Miroku was sitting next to Sango, it was a beautiful day. "Ah Sango, you are truly a goddess" Miroku said, Sango blushed. "You move like a goddess, you act like a goddess, your beauty is that of a goddess, and so is your lovely body, so very curvy" Sango hit Miroku over the head then walked away. "And your wrath is that of a goddess, perhaps that is why I love you so" Miroku sat up.

Quitting smoking (Hellsing)

She wanted one so bad, she would die for one right now, but Walter had gotten rid of them, all of them, he made her do it, yes she, Sir Integra Hellsing was quitting smoking.

"RRRR" Integra was taping her pencil on her desk. "How can I get rid of these cravings?" she said.

As if just on cue Alucard came waltzing in her office. "I heard you were quitting, I pity you humans so weak and fragile" Alucard laughed, and made Integra snap, literally she snapped her pencil in two. "Aw, screw it" Integra pulled out her gun and shot Alucard four times, one in the head, two in his chest and one were the sun don't shine.

"Hey that made me feel much better" Integra gave Alucard an evil grin. "M-master why are you looking at me like that?" Integra stood up and dialed some thing on her phone. "Hello, I need a miniature rocket" Alucard eyes widened.

Well that's all for now so how did you like it, if I get ten reviews I will write more!


End file.
